


Stay Calm

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Stay Calm

Mary looked out the living room window, worry plastered on her face. Dean had been gone for almost two hours, he wasn’t answering his cell and landlines had been out for about an hour now. The news wasn’t much help, now it was replaying the same scenes over and over. John, Bobby and Sam were still working in the garage, they had only one deer left. John had already agreed to go after Dean when they were done.

_“We were just informed that the President is about to address the nation in regards to the flu outbreak and increasing violence. We take you now to the White House.”_

Mary jumped when the news announcer had started to speak, quickly she ran to the kitchen the open the door that led to the garage, “John! The President is addressing the nation!”

The three men looked up in surprise, they cleaned their hands and the four made it back to the TV just in time for the President.

_“My fellow Americans. I stand here today as more than your President, I stand here a husband and father as well. The flu outbreak has spread nationwide, as we are all aware. The casualties from this outbreak have been astronomical, right now my own daughter is suffering from this same sickness. I know people are afraid, they are not alone in that fear, but we need to stay calm. Reports have been televised that the sick people have become violent, these reports are true.”_

_He paused to take a drink of water that was resting on the podium, “I am asking that any person who is exhibiting flu symptoms immediately go to your local hospitals. If you are alone and are able, the CDC is requesting that you mark the door to your home with an ‘X’ and then make sure you are safe and secure in your home. Please don’t attempt to help anyone who seems sick,” he turned his head and coughed quietly, “the CDC is sending local units of the National Guard out to collect individuals who are sick. The entire armed forces have been called into duty as well. All military leave is now retracted. I am declaring martial law nationwide. No price increases on any item will happen, no looting will be tolerated. I am asking each American to stay home, stay safe and be vigilant.”_

Reporters and office staff that were on camera suddenly jumped and faint sounds of gunfire could be heard, screams were starting to be picked up from the microphones. The President was terrified, secret service had swarmed around the man, suddenly the feed went back to local news where announcers were pale and scared.

The pretty blonde grabbed at her earpiece, her fingers shaking, “We aren’t sure what is happening in D.C. right now, but as the President said, please stay home and stay safe. As soon as we have an update, we will report it. May God be with us all, right now.”

The screen went blank and the message ‘Please Stand by.’ was displayed.

Mary was wide eyed, she looked at John, and then Sam, with tears in her eyes. “Oh my God.”

Sam looked at his mother, he could see her worry increase about Dean being gone so long, he made a snap decision, “I’m going after Dean,** we’ll** be back, Mom.”

* * *

Dean’s eyes were filled with tears. This wasn’t the woman he loved anymore. This wasn’t his Jo. “Oh, baby.” He breathed, his chest clenching with the thought of what he knew he had to do. Any hesitation he may have had was gone in an instant when she went to move towards him. Raising his gun, he sobbed. “I’m so sorry.” Closing his eyes, he fired.

Hearing the ‘thud’, his eyes slowly opened. With her went any hope for the future they might have had. Any hopes at the family he didn’t even know he wanted until it was all taken away from him. Dean dropped to his knees, any rational thought gone at the moment.

Part of him wanted to reach out to her, wanted to pretend this was all some sick nightmare. That he’d wake up with her in his arms, and he’d finally tell his family about them. His gut knew that it wasn’t like that, that this was reality, and he’d been forced to kill the only woman he saw being with for the rest of his life.

He fell to his knees, his hands grabbing at his jeans, the tears falling faster his head fell back and he cried out her name as his heart shattered.

* * *

Sam went off of what Mary had said- Dean loved Jo. If he followed that line of thought, there was no reason to drive around aimlessly. As he drove through the streets, dodging people and cars, he hoped that when he found them, they were simply together. Holding each other, comforting each other, hell, fucking each other…anything but what his worst fear was telling him.

Ellen had been a friend of the family for years. There had been a bit of a falling out for a bit after her husband died, but they reconnected. Jo was only a year younger than Dean, a few years older than himself. He couldn’t picture dying so young, especially to something like this.

Before he knew it, he spotted his brother’s beloved Impala. Swallowing, he slowed to a stop, and parked, preparing himself for the worst. Checking his surroundings, he grabbed his gun from the seat next to him and got out of the truck. He was halfway to the door, when a female scream echoed in the streets making him jump slightly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. At the door to the bar he paused, said a silent prayer and opened the door.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. Just as cautiously as his brother had before him, Sam cleared the bar. A noise from behind the kitchen door had Sam crossing the bar quickly, he pushed it open and that’s when he heard it. The muffled sobs of his big brother. Sam walked up to where Dean was kneeling, his eyes filling with tears at the gruesome sight of Ellen and Jo. Reaching out he laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean?” He whispered, “I’m sorry, man.”

Dean shook his head, brushing him off. “You’re _sorry_?” He asked, looking up at him. “What the fuck does that even mean?!” It was something that bothered him. Why did people always say they were sorry? Sam wasn’t the one that killed her. He was. Technically. “Jo’s fucking gone. Ellen is gone!” He snapped. “I don’t see Ash, but he’s probably gone, too.” His eyes were red from crying.

“There’s nothing we can do for them now, Dean.” His voice was soft. “Mom is worried sick. She’s crying her eyes out, scared that you won’t be coming home.” At the mention of their mother, he saw Dean’s resolve crumble. “Come on, let’s go home. Give mom peace of mind, and tell them what happened.”

“I can’t leave her like this, Sammy,” Dean said in low voice.

Sam nodded, “Sure. I’ll get Ellen, you take Jo. There’s a tarp in Dad’s truck, we can cover them up with.” Sam moved his rifle so that it hung from his back, he stooped down and picked Ellen up, his foot slid in blood and almost fell. He righted himself quickly as Dean gingerly picked Jo up and headed for the truck.

Dean made it to the door, laying Jo down he propped open the door, picked his precious cargo back up he carried her out into the sunlight. Sam was making his way through the bar, his eyes alert to any movement around him. He was so intent on his surroundings that he missed the real danger.

Eyes fluttered open, milky white in appearance looked up at the ceiling, a hand twitched and Ellen moved her hand upward, grabbing his hair she pulled downward an eerie groan escaping her opened mouth. Sam’s eyes widened in alarm and panic set in at the dead woman’s strength.


End file.
